marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Strong
| birthplace = Toronto, Ontario | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Illyana Rasputin Skids Little Girl Paige Guthrie Additional Voices | image2 = Mary Jane Watson USM.png }} Tara Lyn Strong (born Tara Lyn Charendoff; February 12, 1973) is an actress who played Illyana Rasputin, Skids, a little girl, and Paige Guthrie on ; on ; and additional voices on ; , , , , and the on ; , , , , , and on ; on ; , , , and additional voices on ; on ; and on ; and on . Biography She is also famous for playing Batgirl in the DC Animated Universe, Timmy on The Fairly Odd Parents, Bubbles on The Powerpuff Girls, Raven in the Teen Titans franchise, Twilight Sparkle in the My Little Pony franchise, Dylan Pickles in the Rugrats franchise, Princess Clara on Drawn Together, Rikku in the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts franchises, and Harley Quinn in the Batman: Arkham franchise. Other notable works include The Care Bears Family, Garbage Pail Kids, Babar, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Beetlejuice the series, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures, The New Super Mario World, Party of Five, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective the series, 3rd Rock from the Sun, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Extreme Ghostbusters, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, The Angry Beavers, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Touched by an Angel, Recess, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Wild Thornberrys, Johnny Bravo, Clerks the series, Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates, Spirited Away, Ice Age, Totally Spies!, Gotham Girls, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, The Animatrix, Samurai Jack, King of the Hill, Comic Book: The Movie, Van Helsing: The London Assignment, Mega XLR, Duck Dodgers, Psychonauts, The Proud Family, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, The Batman vs. Dracula, Hoodwinked!, Xiaolin Showdown, Celebrity Deathmatch, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Codename: Kids Next Door, Family Guy, Blue Dragon, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Afro Samurai, Curious George the series, Danny Phantom, TMNT, American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Legion of Super Heroes, Lost Odyssey, Ben 10, Avatar: The Last Airbender, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five, Walt Disney Animation Studios's Bolt, According to Jim, Atom TV, Wonder Woman, Watchmen: The End Is Nigh, The Replacements, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Transfomers: Animated, The Boondocks, Chowder, ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' and Edge of Time, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Young Justice, Sym-Bionic Titan, The Looney Tunes Show, Thundercats, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Napoleon Dynamite the series, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Superman vs. The Elite, Lollipop Chainsaw, Ted and Ted 2, Gravity Falls, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Super Best Friends Forever, The Penguins of Madagascar, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Monsters University, Pound Puppies, Futurama, The Secret Life of Walter Mitty, Arrow, Shazam!, Spider-Man Unlimited the video game, Beware the Batman, Brickleberry, Mortal Kombat X, Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles, Melissa & Joey, Inspector Gadget, Rick and Morty, Lego Dimensions, The Fairly OddParents, and Lego Marvel's Avengers. External Links *Official Website *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Snapchat *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia Category:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Actor Category:Voice Actors Category:X-Men (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Category:Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Thor: Tales of Asgard Category:DCAU Actors Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Family Guy Actors Category:Transformers Actors Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (TV Series) Category:Star Trek Actors Category:Star Wars Actor Category:Marvel Rising: Initiation